Faye
by Rio storm
Summary: This is a sequel to my fanfic Our love and Happiness. It tells the story of Frank and Eunice's daughter and why they are like family to Mavis and Dracula. (Ok it's a bad summary but I think my story is better than it.) Please R&R.
1. Birth of a little girl

**Eunice's P.O.V**

"Push…one more time…" I could barely make out the words Frank was trying to say, all I could hear were my screams; how the hell Wanda could go through this over hundred times still amazes me. My body is exhausted and in pain. "I see the head, Eunice I need you to be brave and do one last big strong push." Dr Fly instructed me. I looked at my husband for support, his loving eyes met mine and I could feel him squeeze my hand. I pushed hard; I probably broke Frank's hand and most likely half of Germany could hear my scream. But I didn't hear any cry. I looked at my husband worry took over me, Dr Fly came over and shook his head "I'm afraid that it's a still born" the words still rang in my ears "Would you like to hold him one more time?" I nodded my head whilst Frank kissed my hand. I let out a scream, my uterus contracted and once again I was in pain.

"She's going into labour again! Eunice you need to take deep breaths and push!" Again I screamed. Please let this one live please! I kept praying. Finally I could feel the baby come fully out of me. I fell into the arms of my husband as he helped me lie down. I was trying to control my breathing. "You did great honey." Frank whispered. Dr Fly walked towards us. In his arms was a pink blanket. "It's a girl!" he told us while handing me the baby. I took my baby into my arms, folded back the blanket to see her little head. "What is the child's name?" Frank and I looked at each other; for months we had been arguing about choosing a girl name. Smiling I replied "Faye-Stormy". I kissed Frank's cheek as I had chosen his favourite name for our baby; instead of using the name I liked: Makenna.

Dr Fly nodded "And your son's name?" "Jason" Frank replied as he caressed Faye's cheek. Dr Fly wrote down the names, gave me my son. Then took him back and left the three of us.

"She's beautiful! Just like you…" Frank murmured into my ear, I leaned into him "And she has a loving face; just like you!" I whispered back. "We may have lost our son but we still have our daughter and I couldn't be happier! Well actually I could if I was allowed out of this ugly dress!" he chuckled.

"Maybe this will distract you from the dress" he leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. After we broke apart we looked at Faye and both of us knew; life had just gotten better.

 **2 Months Later**

 _Suffer, suffer scream in pain_ _ **  
**_ _Blood is pouring out your brain  
Zombies gnaw you like a plum  
Piercing cries and you succumb  
Suffer, suffer scream in pain  
You will never breathe again…_

Faye yawned after I finished singing the lullaby; I gently kissed her forehead, placed her down in her cot, turned off the light and slowly closed the door. Walking towards my bedroom I stopped to look at the portrait of Frank and me at our wedding. If I could re-do that night I would put more depth into my vow about my love for Frank.

Reaching my bedroom I kicked off my high heels, placed my earrings on the bedside table and flopped onto the bed. I suddenly felt two strong arms surround me. Turning my head I came face to face with Frank. He pulled me over so that I was lying on top of his left arm as his right one held me by my waist. I smiled and began to softly kiss his lips before sticking my tongue in his mouth for a just a few seconds but during these seconds I traced little hearts over his tongue. He kissed back; and slowly moved his hand down my back.

"WAAA! WAAA!" Faye began to cry, Frank stopped kissing me, "I'll be right back…" as he left; I got up and changed into my pyjamas (A short black lace nightie with spaghetti straps), I lay back onto the bed to begin reading some letters. All of them were about a new restaurant that had opened up in Witches' brew, except for one. In a grey envelope was an invitation to Dracula and Martha's wedding. It's about time that they tied the knot!

The door to our bedroom opened and in walked Frank. He lay down next to me; and slowly began kissing my neck "Our vang-tastic friends are getting married" I managed tell him between my short breaths "It's about time they did!" he stated as he looked at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you remember our wedding night?" he asked but I didn't notice him smirking, "How could I forget?!" "Do you remember what we did after the ceremony?" smirking I rolled over; I placed my hands around his neck and leaned in close to his face "If we remain quiet enough we can rein act that night!" "I'm game" he replied as he began to kiss me down my chest. I knew that tonight would be magical.

 **3 months later**

I looked myself over in the mirror; I was wearing a black top with a long skirt that had a red stripe running through it and I was wearing my necklace that Frank had gotten me. Satisfied I turned my head to Faye who was now five months; she was wearing a black onsie with a small beanie to keep her ears warm from the cold winter in Romania. I gently picked her up, "You're getting heavier my baby" I kissed her head. "You two ready?" Frank asked as he placed his arms around us.

He was wearing a black and white tux "Yes, we are!" He took my arm and led us to Dracula and Martha's wedding. We stepped into the Hurst and drove to the wedding. Throughout the ride I could tell Frank was excited and happy. He and Drac had been raised together; they were practically brothers to one another. I was also excited that one of my best friends (Martha) was finally going to get married (After 30 years of dating they kissed now after 80 years they're finally ready to get married)! Not to mention that this would also be the first time our friends will have met Faye.

 **AN: The lullaby Suffer scream in pain is the monster version of Twinkle little Star and is from Hotel Transylvania 2; I did not right it and the only character I own is Faye.**


	2. Wedding Time

**The Wedding**

 **Frank's P.O.V**

"Wayne how are you? Wanda you look wonderful!" I could hear Drac talking to our werewolf friends. I looked to my right to see Eunice gently swaying Faye, "I thought you said that you didn't want her to fall asleep as it would mess up her sleeping pattern?" I asked. She kissed Faye before replying "I know but I don't her to start making a noise during the reception."

"Frankie! Eunice! So glad you could make it!" Drac came over to greet us "This must be little Faye!" he smiled down at our daughter and took her gently from Eunice before examining her "She's got her mother's eyes and mouth, your nose Frank and her hair was a mixture of both of you! She will grow up to be a beautiful Frankenstein and a brave monster!" "Eunice! She's beautiful!" Wanda admired Faye as Drac slowly gave her back to her mother. "You know if you want Faye to have a brother; you can always have one of our male pups!" Wayne joked as we all laughed except for Wanda; she hit her husband playfully.

That's when the music started; we all took our seats for the reception to begin. As the song ' _Here comes the bride'_ started we all stood to see Martha in a beautiful sleek black dress, with one sleeve and a thin black veil. Her hair was tied up into a bun. She looked wonderful.

"Do you Count Dracula….."

 **Later**

The party was in full swing, everyone was dancing! I sat at the table holding Faye while Eunice ate her dinner. Faye looked at me and her mouth began to move in a shape, Eunice noticed and stopped eating and moved closer to us "Da…Dada…Ma…Mama!" her first words, I couldn't believe it she was saying her first words! Eunice smiled "That's right sweetie, Dada and Mama!" I kissed both my girls. We looked up to see Drac and Martha sharing a dance together.

 **4 Months Later**

"FRANK! COME QUICKLY!" I printed up the stairs into Faye's room. I burst through the door "What is it?" Eunice smiled at me "Go on Faye show Dada what you did for Mama." She spoke softly to Faye. I watched as Faye began to walk to towards me. She did four steps before she fell over; I quickly caught her and threw her into the air catching her as she giggled "My baby girl! You're walking!" I placed her back on the floor as she crawled to her stuffed toys. Eunice and I sat by her side. Wrapping my arm around my wife I kissed her cheek while she squeezed my hand "It's nearly been a year can you believe it?" "No, I can't" I replied as gave her a long sweet kiss.

A loud yawn broke us from our kiss; there lay Faye asleep amongst her toys. I gently pick her up and placed her in her cot. Eunice turned on the nightlight and we left her room.

"What should we do now?" I asked while pulling her close to me "Together we will have dinner, a bath and bed." She replied softly, "Sounds good to me".

 **2 Months Later**

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ I turned my alarm off _5:30_ time for work. I carefully got out of bed and got dressed when I felt two arms around me "Do you really have to go to work today?" Eunice asked in a tired voice "Unfortunately I do. I will see you tonight I quickly gave her a peck and left.

 **5 Hours Later**

"Mr Stein. You have meeting with Mr's Hydras and Miss Hydra for the party" my assistant Glory reminded me. "Thanks Gory. O and Gory please see to the renovations for the 5th floor."

I walked to my car and drove off to the Hydras' business. After a few minutes I arrived. I quickly entered and met up with Eunice and Faye "Hey baby girl" I kissed Faye's cheek, "Honey" I kissed my wife and we walked into the office.

"Mr and Mrs Stein and of course junior Stein what may we do for you?" Miss Hydra asked us, "Well it's our daughter Faye's first birthday in 3 weeks and we were hoping to have a Zombie Princess themed party" Eunice continued with her list of what she wanted and I could tell that impatient Hydra was getting well impatient.

"Mrs Stein, we can supply you with a Zombie Princess, a petting Pegasus, cupcakes, the birthday cake and balloons." Smarty Hydra informed us. "That's perfect thank you!" I replied, although I could feel Eunice glare at me. "What are your concerns Mrs Stein?" asked Serene Hydra "Please call me Eunice; the only thing is that I read in your flyer that you also have a bar and lunch platter for adults and two caretakers so that the parents can enjoy it!" Eunice explained.

"Eunice, honey, calm down" I whispered. "Well, we do offer that but that costs €80 more so in total you would pay €150" upon hearing that I think I had a mini heart attack ( **AN: This is set in 1878)**.  
"That's fine we will pay the extra" Eunice smiled  
"I don't think your husband is taking the price to well!" Miss Hydra spoke briefly  
"He does, he is just amazed at the cheap price!" my jaw I think hit the ground.

And so it was agreed but when I looked at Faye I knew that I would give anything and everything she wanted. She was my baby girl.


End file.
